Legacy
Legacies 'are the supernatural powers every Loric Garde gain as they mature and age into adulthood. Each Garde receive several Legacies, which will allow them to use it as a means to fight, either for offense or defense. Legacies primarly focus on defense and purity I Am Number Four (Book), as the legacies are meant to defend Lorien. The most powerful Legacy is developed last. This Legacy, known as the Major Legacy, is the power that will allow the Garde children to fight against the Mogadorians. Without Legacies, the Garde are defenseless and they can easily be killed by the Mogadorians. Source of Legacies The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. Known Legacies Aeternus Aeternus, is an ability possessed only by one Loric at a time, presently 'Number Ten. The Power of Six (Book) An Aeternus is able to change their age at will. They are only able to move between ages that they have already experienced. Animal Telepathy Animal Telepathy is possessed by Number Four and Number Nine . It allows them to communicate telepathically with animals. It also allows them to communicate with both Earth and Lorien animals. Chameleor Chameleor, or Invisibility, is possessed by Number Six and was possessed by Four's Grandfather. She demonstrates it several times during both the first and second novels as well as the film (in the film it is shown as a light blue, light that surrounds her body when in use). This legacy allows Six to turn herself and anything in her hands invisible, including humans, though she cannot extend this power through another persons body, meaning if she can't touch it, it will remain visible. Invisibility was an extremely rare legacy as only 1% of the Garde population inherited it. Its name, Chameleor, was revealed in the bonus feature of I am Number Four, Lorien Horoscope. Convincio A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. The user is able to talk anyone into anything. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Enhancement All of the Garde have the Enhancement of their natural speed, strength, hearing, sight, endurance, durability and reflexes. Number Nine's '''Enhancement seems to be more develloped because he can hear for miles, whereas '''Number Four '''has never shown his Enhancement to such an extent. Energy Shields A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. It is unknown what this Legacy does exactly, but it is thought that it is similar to the Legacy of Force Field Projection, except on a much smaller scale. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Flight A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope and by Henri when discussing Legacies with Four. It is possible that [[Number Three|Number '''Three]] possessed this Legacy as he cleared a 300 foot gorge with ease. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Force Field Projection A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. It gives the Garde the ability to produce force fields, probably similar to the Lorien force fields. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. It is unknown if this Legacy can be used around other people/objects. Healing Healing is a possessed by [[Number Seven|'Number Seven']] . It allows her to heal all living things. She is unable to bring people back from the dead, but she can heal very grave wounds. Impervious Skin A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. The Garde with this Legacy will have skin that will be impervious to wounds. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Lumen Lumen is possessed by Number Four '''. It manifests as a bright blue light from the palms of Four's hands. It provides a resistance to to heat and fire, which can be spread throughout the body. Lumen only creates immunity to fire externally, not internally. If a Garde were to accidentally breathe while surrounded by fire, their trachea and lungs would be burnt. Fortunately, Loric can hold their breathe for long periods of time. Night Vision '''Number Seven '''possesses Night Vision, allowing her to see around in the dark, at first only as strong as if she was using a candle to guide her way. Precognition '''Number Four '''is shown to possess this Legacy, being able to see into the near future. It is known to be a rare legacy amoung the Garde. Sensior A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. It allows the user to control others' emotions. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Telekinesis Telekinesis is possessed by all of Garde . It allows them to move objects, things, or people with their minds. '''Number Four makes great use of this in the film and books. Number Seven '''used her telepathy to scare La Gorda and Gabby when she needed on the Convent's computers. Either '''Number Five or 'Number Eight '''exposed themself in India by moving objects with their telepathy infront of several witnesses. Telepathy A Legacy mentioned in the Lorien Horoscope bonus feature of I Am Number Four allowing the Garde to hear what another person is thinking mentally. It is unknown which Garde has developed or will develop this Legacy. Teleportation A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. The Garde possessing Teleportation is able to travel from one location to another in the blink of an eye. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. Time Manipulation A Legacy mentioned in the I Am Number Four bonus feature - Lorien Horoscope. The Garde who possesses Time Manipulation is able to stop, speed up, slow down or travel though time. It is unknown which of the Garde has/had/will have this Legacy. It is thought that this is one of the more rare Legacies. Underwater Breathing Underwater Breathing, is possessed by '''Number Seven'and it allows her to breathe underwater . Weather Manipulation Weater Manipulation is possessed by Number Four's Father and 'Number Six '. This Legacy allows Six to manipulate the four basic elements (wind, water, fire, and earth) however she pleases, which allows her to control the weather and these elements. Two examples are of the storm she created at the school and when she split the river in two to allow them to cross. Note that Six stated that she can't create fire, one has to have already been started for her to control it. Film Legacies The legacies that are shown in the film are dramatically different from those in the book. the writer made six block the fire at the end because she can control the elements. Number Six's invisibility seems to be more of a cross between invisibility and teleportation because she is able to move distances faster than if she were to run them (invisibility) but still not moving there instantaneously (teleporation). Sources Category:Legacy